The Assassin
by Elorian
Summary: As the drell assassin advances toward his final target, someone else is shooting through the mercenary bands to get his attention.


Amonkira was not on his side this eve. From the moment he arrived at the Dantius Towers there had been nothing but obstacles and distractions on his path beginning with the random attack on the salarian construction workers. Usually so concentrated, this grave injustice delayed the assassin for a bit as he followed the panicky survivors locking themselves into a room in the higher levels of the unfinished Tower Two. The drell stayed hidden away in the ventilation shaft just above the room when the familiar clank of weapon against armor heralded the arrival of another mercenary patrol.

"Move! Get out of the room!" the Eclipse gang-member yelled at the terrified salarians, pointing his weapon at the twitchy day worker. "Give me aim, Arashu, for I must destroy in order to defend." The man's lips barely moved as he whispered this prayer while readying his sniper rifle, unhurried and steady as he targeted the mercenary. A moment later the shouting stopped and the salarians stared in horror at the felled human whose head had exploded a split second before he would have ridden the world of a member of the group of innocents. Although their eyes searched the ceiling, the assassin made no sound as he moved onto the next level.

Not one to face a heavily guarded corridor head-on, the shadowy figure glided out of one shaft and into another, stealthy and unnoticed as explosions and gunfire erupted from a completely different part of the Dantius Towers. He was forced to rush to make headway, to take unnecessary risks in order to get ahead, to reach his target before the other one did. The human with a squad of great expertise and skill but none of it fitting to the infiltrator that moved soundlessly from shadow into next one.

From the communication between the various mercenary patrols he gathered that the human warrior was effectively neutralizing the whole of Nassana Dantius' army of bodyguards, ripping through them effortlessly. Every few minutes another group went quiet...

Drawing himself out of the thoughts of the Other, of competition and the challenge this stranger was throwing his way, the assassin surprised an asari commando as he climbed out from under the bridge between the two towers. But before she could voice her surprise, his hands grabbed her head, unwavering and undaunted by the horrific deed he was performing. "Kalahira forgive me," she heard a quiet voice in her ear just before her neck snapped and her body fell lifelessly to the concrete floor. Shots were fired at the other end of the bridge. The human and her group had caught up - he had precious little time now.

This was the end of the journey for not only for his target but also quite possibly for the hunter as well. The woman was not alone but the drell hadn't expected it after having witnessed the signs of her obvious paranoia first hand. As fate would have it the one they called Commander Shepard would supply him with yet another distraction as she burst into the room and drew all attention.

"Wait! Before you kill me, tell me - who hired you?" The asari was not foolish enough to think she would be immune to the firepower the human soldier was wielding but was clearly trying to come up with a solution to escape with her life. Shepard shook her head, stealing a glance upward with a smirk. "I think you have worse problems than me right now," she said, not even blinking as the drell jumped out of the ventilation shaft behind the businesswoman's bodyguards, efficiently taking out a few before it came to shots.

By the time Nassana Dantius turned around to see what the commotion was all about, the assassin had moved next to him, pressing the heavy pistol's barrel against her and firing without delay, catching her limp body in his arms and placing it on the desk. "Offer me mercy, Kalahira, for I have delivered the wicked into the great ocean beyond," the man prayed before a voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"I've come a long way to talk to you, Thane Krios."


End file.
